


To each their own...

by ShionsTear



Series: FAMiLYSH7 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, FAMiLYSH7, Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humor, It's Six Short Stories, M/M, Post-Canon, Pumpkins, Slice of Life, They Have Kids, Trick or Treating, but like with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: There are probably as many ways to celebrate that day as there are families around the globe, and everyone has their own set of traditions or rituals. And even if they don't, then that's their way of celebrating it. This is a collection of six short stories, telling how each of the families spend their Halloween night. Trick or treating, carving pumpkins, shooting a horror movie in the forest at night, playing games, doing pranks, visiting a haunted house or just relaxing at home. To each their own way. - Happy Halloween!





	To each their own...

**\- Magical Pumpkin -**

 

“We’re hooome!” Natsuki yelled as he entered through the door. He was carrying a paper bag in his hand and a big smile on his face. “Mama, we bought the pumpkins and tools!”

“Welcome back. Perfect timing, I just finished preparing everything.” Mitsuki answered from the kitchen. He was wearing an orange apron. “Ah, Mutsuki, can you get the egg timer?”

“Yes!” she said and walked to the other side of the counter.

“ _OH!_ Is Mutsuki helping mama bake a cake?” Nagi approached them, carrying a big pumpkin under each arm. He put them on the counter and stepped closer to Mitsuki.

“Thanks.” Mitsuki turned around quickly and pecked him on the cheek. Nagi just smiled satisfied and left the kitchen to go take off his coat. Natsuki followed him, after putting down the bag on the counter, as well. They got into more comfortable clothes and returned to the kitchen.

“Natsuki, do you want to carve the pumpkins with me?” Nagi asked his son.

“Yes!!” Natsuki’s eyes started sparkling. He had wanted to help carving pumpkins last year already, but Mitsuki thought he was still too young. But now he was not only nine years old already, but he had prepared himself for it all year long. He took every opportunity to show his parents that he was a big boy already.

“ _Great!_ ” Nagi exclaimed, took the pumpkins and brought them to the couch table. “Natsuki, will you bring the tools?”

“Yes papa!” he jumped up and hurried to the counter. He grabbed the bag and hopped back to the couch. He sat down next to Nagi and observed the pumpkins. Nagi took a knife and cut off the top of one of the pumpkins, put it down in front of Natsuki and handed him a big spoon.

“The first step is to scoop everything out and make the pumpkin hollow.”

“Oh!”

“Can you do that?”

“ _Of course!_ ” Natsuki said determined and started working. Nagi had made sure to pick the perfect pumpkins so it wasn’t too hard on Natsuki. “Papa, where do I put what I scoop out?”

“Put it in the bowl.” Mitsuki exclaimed from the kitchen.

“Which bowl?”

“This bowl.” Mutsuki appeared from behind the couch and was carrying a big plastic bowl with both of her arms.

“Thank you Mutsuki!” Natsuki smiled widely. His little sister smiled back at him and sat down on the couch as well.

“We have two _pumpkins,_ so one for each of you. What do you want on yours, Mutsuki?”

“Hmm…” she started thinking about it. She seemed to be deep in thought thinking about the endless possibilities of what her dad could carve into the pumpkin. In the meantime, Natsuki, without stopping scooping out the pumpkin, let the others know of his suggestion.

“I want a Magical Kokona pumpkin!”

“ _OH, very good._ ” Nagi nodded enthusiastically.

“Really?” Mitsuki leaned onto the couch’s back. He had nothing to do until he got the pumpkin pulp for the pie. “Kokona isn’t that Halloween-y, is sh---?”

“ _NOOO!!”_ Nagi and Natsuki – who even stopped scooping – yelled at the same time and turned around to Mitsuki.

“Wh-what…”

“ _Mitsuki_ , Magical Kokona has a Halloween version of her _costume_.” Nagi started explaining.

“…what.”

“Yes mama! In episode 17 of season 14 she gets trapped in the demon world---“ Natsuki continued.

“---and there she stays for the rest of the season. And she receives a _special_ wand---“

“---which she can use to transform into her _Magical Cute Devil Kokona_ costume---“

“---to fight against---“

“Okay okay okay!” Mitsuki interrupted the two. He knew they’d go on if no one stopped them. “Okay. Halloween Kokona then.”

“I want a happy smiling pumpkin!” Mutsuki said suddenly and made the others burst out laughing. She had been thinking about it the entire time. She didn’t quite understand why everyone was laughing, but she was happy that she made her family laugh. Natsuki continued scooping out the pulp of the pumpkin, but after a while he asked Nagi if he could help him because it was more difficult than he thought.

At the same time, Mitsuki grabbed the other pumpkin and started scooping out that one as well. Mutsuki just observed her parents and big brother and talked to them about various things. At some point she also stood up on her own, hurried to the kitchen and quickly came back with another big plastic bowl. She had seen that the one they were using was almost spilling over and brought a new one. Mitsuki patted her head and thanked her for being so attentive.

\- - -

“Well… this is more than I expected.” Mitsuki said after looking at the four baking plates with pumpkin pie. Natsuki and Mutsuki were sitting on the stools in front of the counter and observed their mom. “I could call Iori and ask him if they want some.”

“Leo told me the other day that he doesn’t like pumpkins.” Natsuki said. “But Ian likes them.”

“Oh he hasn’t tried my pumpkin pie yet.” Mitsuki said smug.

“Everything mama makes is delicious!”

“Aww, thank you Natsuki.” he patted him and smiled. “You’re still not getting any of the pie before dinner.”

“I told you it wouldn’t work.” Mutsuki whispered.

“Done!” Nagi said happily and stood up from the couch. He walked to the kitchen and put the two carved pumpkins on the counter. “Here they are.” he looked proud of his work. Mitsuki walked around the counter to take a look at them as well. When he saw the carvings he tried his best to hold in a chuckle.

“O. W. O.” Mutsuki said.

“ _No_ , that is a smiling face. A cat.” Nagi explained.

“Oh, you’re right! Thank you papa!” Mutsuki smiled at her ‘cat’ pumpkin carving.

“You’re welcome, _my princess_.” he said and kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Nagi, but…” Mitsuki snorted. “I don’t exactly recognize Kokona on that pumpki---“

“ _Magical Cute Devil Kokona!_ ” Natsuki yelled suddenly. “She looks so awesome! Thank you papa!!” he hugged Nagi who was standing next to him.

“You’re welcome, _my prince_.” he said and kissed his forehead as well.

“The apple never falls far from the tree huh…” Mitsuki talked to himself, sighed and laughed. “Anyways, let the pumpkins be pumpkins and set the table, would you? It’s time for dinner.”

“I’ll help!” Natsuki jumped down from the stool.

“Me too!” Mutsuki added and slowly climbed down the stool. Nagi hugged Mitsuki from behind and rested his head on the other one’s.

“What?” Mitsuki asked.

“ _Nothing_. I just wanted to hug you, Mitsuki.” Nagi said, raised his head again and let go of him. Mitsuki turned around, put his arms around Nagi’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “ _Oh…”_

“What was with that face for Mutsuki’s pumpkin though?”

“Making curved lines was hard, so I made the mouth like a w.”

“Yeah I could see that on the Kokona one. What about the face’s eyes? Those were round.”

“…I used the cookie cutter.”

“You did what? And it worked?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Nagi said excitedly.

“Amazing.”

“ _OH!_ But we need a new cookie cutter now.”

“Hah…” Mitsuki buried his face in one of his hands and sighed.

 

 - - - - -

 

**\- Challenge accepted. -**

 

“Popcorn?” Tenn asked.

“Popped.” Gaku answered.

“Sweets?”

“On the table.”

“Tea and hot chocolate?”

“Brewed and in cups.”

“Cushions, pillows and blankets?”

“On the couch.”

“Sign that tells children not to knock on the door and just take one of the sweets from the bowl in front of said door?”

“Attached to the door.”

“Good.”

“Mother, father?” Yozora was standing behind her parents and looked up to them. Gaku and Tenn turned around to their daughter. “Do we really need to do this?”

“Cupcake, are you scared of the movies we watch on Halloween every year?” Gaku crouched down and patted her head.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Tenn looked worried.

“N-no, that’s not it.” she shook her head. “It’s just... none of the movies you two pick are ever…” she stopped for a moment. Her parents looked at her earnestly and she couldn’t help but sigh. “They’re just never interesting nor entertaining.”

“…oh.” the two said at the same time.

“I know it’s a Halloween tradition, but…”

“Really?” Gaku asked.

“Why did you never tell us about this, Yozora?” Tenn smiled at her.

“W-well… you two were always looking forward to it and were having fun, so I didn’t want to say anything…” she looked down. Gaku and Tenn looked at each other and smiled. Gaku crouched down once again, put his arms around her and lifted her up. “F-father?”

“Cupcake, you don’t need to worry about things like that, okay?” he explained and kissed her on her cheek.

“O-okay.” she said and hugged him. Gaku put her down again and turned to Tenn.

“Well I had a feeling too that _some_ of the movies we picked were somewhat boring.”

“Huh!?” Tenn crossed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing…” Gaku closed his eyes. “Nothing.”

“As if you could make a better horror movie.” Tenn said and Gaku opened his eyes widely. He grabbed Tenn by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“Challenge accepted.”

“What?”

“Oh oh…” Yozora whispered to herself.

Gaku hurried to another room and quickly came back with a video camera in his hands and a big grin on his face.

“You can’t be serious…” Tenn didn’t believe his husband. He knew he was prone to do stupid things, but it still surprised him every time anew. Before Tenn could say anything more, Gaku stormed to the door and opened it in one go. In front of the door he found a devil and a witch. The devil had raised an arm as if to knock on the door but used it to wave instead.

“Hello Gaku-san, Tenn-san, Yozora-chan!”

“…” Gaku looked closer. “Setsumi-chan? And Raito-kun?”

“Good evening.” Raito said in his witch costume.

“Trick or treat!” Setsumi said and smiled widely.

“Can’t you read the sign on the doo---wait we don’t have time for this. Tenn, Cupcake, let’s go.”

“Huh?” Tenn asked.

“To the forest to shoot the movie!” Gaku turned around.

“You want to take our ten years old daughter to the forest at night on Halloween?”

“…oh.” he turned back to Setsumi with an idea. “Hey do you wanna look after Yozora while Tenn and I go to the forest to shoot a horror movie?”

“Ehh?! But we’re trick or treating.” Setsumi looked confused.

“We have popcorn, sweets, hot chocolate and movies. Also you can eat and drink anything else we have.”

“Deal!” Setsumi said and they shook hands. “Let’s get in Raito, we found the treat jackpot.”

“Ehhh…? Nee-chan?” he sighed at his older sister but knew it was useless to resist.

After Tenn told Setsumi about more things she should take care of, he sighed deeply one more time and accompanied Gaku to the forest. At night. On Halloween.

Luckily it wasn’t too cold despite the season, but they still wore their winter coats and hats. Tenn buried one of his hands in Gaku’s pockets. Gaku chuckled and put his hand in the same pocket, grabbing Tenn’s hand closely. They walked like that until they reached the forest that wasn’t too far away from their home.

In the meantime, Setsumi and Raito had made themselves comfortable on the couch next to Yozora. Setsumi told them about a Halloween movie that Momo had showed her when she was younger. It was a movie about a Halloween town that wanted to celebrate Christmas. She called it a “Hallomas” movie. Yozora and Raito liked the idea and they decided to watch that movie together.

After Gaku and Tenn arrived at the forest, they decided – after Tenn convinced Gaku that no it was not a good idea to stray from the gravel path at night – to stay on the gravel path and walk a bit further into the woods.

“Okay I think here is good.” Gaku said after a while.

“So?” Tenn asked.

“Hm?”

“What is your brilliant idea Mister Director?”

“I film you getting chased by a ghost.” he answered in all seriousness.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I’m going home.” Tenn said and started walking away.

“Tenn, wait!” he grabbed him by an arm and accidentally let the flashlight, that he had been carrying to illuminate the way, fall down on the ground. And it went dark. Only the faint light of the half moon was shining down on them. “Oh no.”

“I can’t believe you, Gaku.”

“Hey no one could expect this to happen.” he said and saw Tenn’s glare. At least he thought he saw it, it was difficult to make it out in the dark. “Okay let’s just forget about the movie and head back home.”

“What a great idea, thank you.”

“I’ll just use my phone’s flashlight, no proble---“ he stopped mid-sentence.

“Gaku?”

“…my phone is out of battery.” he whispered and was met with a deep sigh. “Well then we’ll just use yours!”

“No can do.”

“What? Why?”

“…because I left my phone at home.” Tenn said almost inaudibly and was met with a loud laugh. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m s-sorry…” Gaku couldn’t stop laughing. “I love you, Tenn.”

“Gee thanks, I hate you right now.” Tenn complained but Gaku threw his arms around him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you from danger and bring us back home.”

“Hah…” Tenn sighed again, gave in and hugged him back tightly. “Idiot.”

\- - -

“We’re home…” Gaku whispered when he opened the door to their apartment. The bowl with sweets that they had put there was empty so Tenn picked it up and carried it inside. They tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up anyone in case they had already fallen asleep.

“Father, mother!” Yozora’s voice called from the kitchen. She was sitting at the table and reading a book. In front of her was a cup of milk and a bowl with cookies. “Welcome back.”

“Yozora, is everything okay? Where are the other two?” Tenn asked.

“Setsumi-chan and Raito-kun fell asleep on the couch. I didn’t want to wake them up so I’m reading a book.”

“And their parents?”

“She called before that they’re staying overnight, I talked to Momo-san as well. He said he’ll pick them up tomorrow.”

“Oh dear…”

“We should… probably head to bed.” Gaku suggested.

“How was your film shooting, father?” Yozora asked as she put her book away.

“There were… complications. So I couldn’t make one tonight.”

“Come on Yozora, time to get ready for bed.” Tenn patted her head.

“Alright mother.” she stood up from the chair and wanted to walk to her room, but turned around one last time. “Maybe you can make one next year.” she smiled and continued on her way.

Tenn’s eyes widened in fear as he slowly turned around to Gaku. He had a grin on his face and Tenn knew it wasn’t good news.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

 - - - - -

 

**\- Plan C -**

 

“Really? Thank you very much, nii-san. Yes, then I shall come by tomorrow. Yes. I wish you a good night as well.” Iori said and hung up the phone. “It’s so typical of nii-san to make too much pumpkin pie.” he chuckled and continued reading through the essays he had been correcting.

At the same time, in another room of the apartment, Riku and the twins were holding a secret meeting. They were sitting in a triangle on the floor, in the middle was a sheet of paper and they were all focusing on it. “Operation to scare Iori” could be read in big letters on the top of the page.

“Okay, we’ve been planning this for a while now. You know, your dad isn’t easy startled. But today we’re gonna make it.” Riku started talking in a serious tone.

“Yes!” Leo exclaimed.

“Is that why Leo’s dressed like me? And you sprayed his hair blue?” Ian asked.

“Exactly.” Riku nodded. “Oh but don’t worry about the hair colour, it should get off with water so it’s gone after one bath.”

“O-okay. I’ll do my best too.”

“Okay then, let’s start our plan.” Riku said, the twins nodded in unison and stood up. They tiptoed out of the room as to not make any noise. Riku remained in the room on stand-by; he believed in his sons. And in his strategy.

The plan consisted of confusing Iori into believing there were two Ians. The twins’ job was to appear and disappear at different places of the apartment to make Iori think Ian could teleport himself. Being confused at what was going on, he’d surely start feeling uncomfortable and that’s when Riku would deal the final blow and scare him.

Ian was the first one to act. He approached his dad, just like his mom had told him to. He had been practising his line the entire week to make sure he didn’t get it wrong.

“D-dad?”

“Yes Ian, what’s wrong?” Iori asked without looking up from the papers.

“Wh-what’s for dinner tonight?” Ian asked finally. That was the line he had been practising all week. It was something as simple as that, yet he still wanted to be sure not to mess up the plan.

“I’m not sure yet, I’ll think about it once I’m done with this, okay?” he looked up and smiled at Ian.

“Okay, thank you!” and with that Ian disappeared behind a corner. It was Leo’s turn now. He came out of his hiding place and walked towards Iori. His first job was to just pass by him so that Iori would notice. To make sure he did, Leo stomped along the floor.

“Stop walking like that please, you could inconvenience the neighbours.” Iori mumbled, his head over the essays.

“Sorry!” Leo said loudly and continued on his way. When he was out of sight, Ian started walking again and called out to Iori.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

“I’m correcting some essays. I don’t want to let my students wait too much so I’m trying to get it done as quickly as I can.”

“Oh, okay!” and he was gone again.

“Hey dad! I am Ian and not Leo, look over here!” Leo said.

Meanwhile Riku stood up from the floor and walked to the door. He opened it carefully, wanting to check on the situation, but strangely enough – though only for him – his plan didn’t seem to have worked. He called the twins back with a hand motion and a second secret meeting was held.

“Okay. For some reason the plan isn’t working.” he said.

“Ian and I were doing our best! Dad is just too good!” Leo exclaimed and Ian nodded.

“It’s okay.” Riku patted the two. “I didn’t want to use this, but…” he stopped for a moment. “It’s time for Plan B.”

“Plan B!?” Leo asked.

“Plan B?” Ian repeated.

“Plan B.” Riku nodded.

The three stood up, turned around and grabbed the blankets they had readied before. Each of them threw one blanket in the air and let it fall onto themselves. It worked perfectly on the first try – they had also been practising throwing the blanket after all – and Riku turned to the twins. He nodded and they nodded in response.

Leo and Ian left the room first and quickly but quietly hurried to the other side of the apartment without being seen by Iori. Once they arrived safely, Riku stepped out of the room as well and slowly approached Iori. The twins did the same from the other side and just when they were almost next to Iori they…

“Waahhhh!!” Riku, Leo and Ian screamed at the same time and jumped up in front of Iori, throwing their hands up in the air and making ‘scary’ sounds. Iori startled and threw some of the sheets he was holding upwards. The red pen he was holding fell to the floor and his face morphed into an expression of fear.

“Hehe, Happy Halloween!” Riku laughed as he peeked out under the blanket.

“Happy Halloween!” Leo and Ian said at the same time and started laughing as well. “Did we scare you?” they asked their dad. Iori took a deep breath and smiled.

“You two! You really got me this time, didn’t you?” Iori ruffled through the twins’ hair. “And you as well.” he looked at Riku.

“Of course we did!” Leo looked proud.

“W-we’ve been practising all week.” Ian added.

“Really? That’s amazing.” Iori laughed and picked up the papers and the pen. “Now I have to make you a special dinner later, as a thank you. Okay?”

“Yay!” the other three said happily.

“Then I’ll let you finish your work.” Riku leaned forward and kissed Iori. “Come on Leo, Ian. Let’s hold another meeting and talk about our success!”

“Yes mom!” the twins said and followed Riku back to the room.

Iori looked after them with a loving smile on his face and chuckled.

“Seems like Plan C was the one that worked in the end.” he whispered to himself. “At least my acting surprised seemed to have worked, I’m glad they’re happy. But honestly, leaving the paper with the strategy on the table so everyone could see it…” he resumed correcting the essays and chuckled one last time. “What a cute person. Still.”

 

 - - - - -

  

**\- Who’s the werewolf? -**

 

“And the first night arrives…” Katsuo said, trying to sound spooky. “The first one to wake up is Cupid. Which two souls will you bind together until death shall tear them apart?” he asked. Soutarou opened his eyes and pointed at Ryu and Yamato. Katsuo walked around the room and poked his parents. When the two opened their eyes, Yamato acted as if he had taken an arrow to the heart. After that, the two closed their eyes.

“The next one to wake up is the seer.” he continued and Minami opened his eyes. With a smile on his face he pointed at Torao. Katsuo walked over to him and showed Minami the card; he was a werewolf. Looking victorious he closed his eyes again. “And now the werewolves.”

Torao, Ryu and Kounosuke opened their eyes. They looked at each other and after a moment, Kounosuke pointed at Kotarou sitting next to him. The other two agreed with a nod and closed their eyes.

“At last, the witch wakes up.” he said and Nozomi opened her eyes. Katsuo showed her the victim and asked if she wanted to save him. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

 “And the first night is over, and day comes. Everyone awakes… everyone except uncle Kotarou, you have been killed.” Katsuo explained and Kotarou turned around his card; he was a simple villager. “May the discussions begin.”

“I think this was an act of siblings’ quarrel. I’m sure one of the Tsunashis is a werewolf.” Minami started talking before anyone else.

“I agree, there’s too many of them. Gotta get rid of them before they gang up against us.” Torao added.

“E-eehhhh!?” Ryu exclaimed.

“Maybe they’re right.” Yamato nodded.

“Y-yamato!?”

“I’m sorry, this is nothing personal. But I vote for Soutarou.”

“As will I.” Minami raised his arm.

“Me too.” Nozomi copied her mom.

“Me three.” Torao followed their example.

“Four are voting for you, I’m sorry but you’re eliminated, uncle Soutarou.” Katsuo said and revealed that he had been the Cupid. “Well then, second night. Once again, the seer awakes.” this time Minami pointed at his daughter. Katsuo showed him that she was the witch and he closed his eyes.

“It’s time for the wolves to hunt again.” he said and the three opened their eyes. Kounosuke pointed directly at Minami. And while Ryu followed his example, Torao didn’t want to eliminate Minami, but he had no choice. They closed their eyes again and Katsuo told the witch to wake up. He showed her the victim and asked the same questions. This time she nodded, saved Minami with the one potion and decided to eliminate Ryu with the other. She closed her eyes and the night passed.

“The day is here and… man, what a bloodbath. Mom, I’m sorry, but you’re dead.” Katsuo said and Ryu turned around his werewolf card. But at the same moment, Yamato turned around his card as well and died a slightly overdramatic death. “They had been tied together by fate, by a cruel… oh! What a cruel fate.” Katsuo described it dramatically; Yamato was proud of him. “Well then… discuss!”

“My theory still stands, another Tsunashi has fallen. So naturally the only remaining one is the culprit.” Minami crossed his arms and his husband and daughter nodded in unison.

“Uncle Kounosuke, you are eliminated.” Katsuo took his card and showed the others that he was a werewolf as well. “Alright, then onto the… possibly last night already.” he said and the remaining three players closed their eyes. “The seer awakens.” but because Minami already knew what the other two were, he just closed his eyes again. After that, Torao, the only remaining wolf opened his eyes. Katsuo asked him to choose a victim, he did, and closed his eyes again.

“The day is here, and the eliminated one is… Torao-san…” Katsuo pointed at Torao who showed the others his card. “He was a werewolf and chose to die rather than attack one of the two remaining villagers. Perhaps, he too was in love? A one-sided love that could’ve never born fruit! Oh fate! Thy name is cruelty!! Again!!!” Katsuo yelled as he fell down on his knees and the others started clapping their hands at his quick impromptu; it had been Yamato’s idea to make Katsuo visit the drama club in school.

They continued playing more rounds of _The Werewolves of Millers Hollow_ and didn’t notice how quickly time went by. The guests left one after the other and only Yamato, Ryu and Katsuo remained in their house.

“Man, today was fun!” Katsuo laughed. “We should do this more often. Let’s invite them next year again. Oh and maybe for Christmas too?”

“I don’t know if my brothers will have time during Christmas, but I will definitely let them know.” Ryu smiled.

“Yeah, let’s invite the Midous too.” Yamato suggested. “What a crazy coincidence that you got to work with Minami on his newest movie though.”

“You make it sound like I’m the only one, but I’m really just one of the many make-up artists that got hired.” Ryu chuckled.

“You should be prouder of yourself mom! Everyone in my class always talks about your work!” Katsuo nodded.

“Hey kid, your dad’s a famous actor too, you know?” Yamato looked at him.

“I know dad, they talk about you too.”

“Nice.”

“I’m the child of two celebrities. Which makes me a child celebrity as well, even without having done anything slightly noteworthy in my life so far. Alas…” Katsuo closed his eyes and put the back of his hand to his forehand.

“D-don’t say that! You’re the lead role of your next play!” Ryu exclaimed. “Oh don’t forget to tell us when the premiere is, we want to go watch it.”

“Will do! But I think I’ll head to bed now, I’m already tired. So sleepeth well.” He bowed down to his parents.

“Katsuo, I don’t think that’s the right term…” Ryu added, but Katsuo only shrugged with a grin on his face and disappeared into his room.

“This kid.” Yamato laughed. “Well then, shall we get our yearly tradition rolling as well?” he asked and Ryu nodded happily. They put on their coats and stepped outside. The sky was clear and the half moon was shining down on them. They made it a tradition to take a walk in the moonlit night of Halloween, hand in hand, to keep each other warm. Normally, they’d be quiet and enjoy the silence, but Yamato seemed overly excited for some reason.

“Everything okay?” Ryu asked.

“Can’t believe you were a werewolf every time we played. I wanted to be one as well.”

“You can be one now if you want.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Wait, Yamato, I---“ but before Ryu could continue, Yamato started howling at the moon. Ryu’s face turned red. He hoped that no one was around to see his husband howling; he never thought he’d think about such a problem, but there he was. “Y-yamato…” he pulled at his sleeve.

“Sorry.” Yamato started laughing out loud. “Let’s get home quickly and warm up.”

“Okay.” Ryu sighed but seemed happy nonetheless. “I’ll make us some tea and---“

“I feel like drinking shochu with hot water.”

“What?”

“Awooo!”

“Yamato!”

 

\- - - - -

 

**\- The Haunted Pudding -**

 

“Sou-chan, do w-we really have to go?”

“Tamaki-kun, it’s the cultural festival of Ouka’s school. Do you just want to stay home?”

“Well, no, I wanna see what Ou-chan made too, but…” Tamaki looked passed the gate of his son’s school. Wherever he moved his eyes to, all he could see were Halloween decorations. “Why is their cultural festival on Halloween and why do we have to go when it’s already dark?” he was holding Sougo’s hand firmly. He had refused to let go of it on the entire way to the school.

“That’s just a coincidence. Their festival this year happened to be on Halloween, so the student council decided to make everything with that theme in mind.” Sougo explained.

“I know, that’s what Ou-chan said too. But still.”

“Awooo!” resounded in the distance.

“S-s-sou-chan, did you hear that!? Was that a wolf?”

“Don’t be silly Tamaki-kun, there’s no wild wolves anywhere near us.”

“Y-you’re right.”

“Let’s go, it won’t be that bad. I’m sure it’s going to be fun.” he smiled and somewhat forcefully pulled Tamaki along.

The school grounds were filled with people; the dressed up ones were students and everyone else was a visitor. Tamaki had covered half of his face with the hood of the jacket he was wearing. He tried his best to see as little as possible of all the Halloween decoration. He was never good with spooky things, and it sure didn’t help that Sougo had no problems with it and Ouka just straight up loved ghosts.

“Let’s see.” Sougo took a look at the pamphlet Ouka had given him a few days ago. “In the backyard of the school there are different food stalls.”

“Food?” one of Tamaki’s favourite words brought out some courage and he pulled the hood back.

“Yes, it seems they’re Halloween themed too! Eyeball Cookies, Zombie Cotton Candy, Pumpkin Toffee Apples…” as Sougo listed everything, Tamaki pulled the hood back up. “Oh and something they call Haunted Pudding.”

“What!?” Tamaki exclaimed loudly. “What did they do to the pudding! Why is it haunted?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t say here. Shall we take a look at it later?”

“…m-maybe.”

“Anyways, at first we should go and see what Ouka and his class made, okay?”

“O-okay. I’ll do it for Ou-chan.”

“That’s very brave of you, Tamaki-kun.” Sougo tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. It seemed to have boosted Tamaki’s courage another bit as he smiled proudly, grabbed Sougo’s hand firmer than before and started leading the way with his head held high and his chest out.

That moment only lasted until they reached Ouka’s classroom though. Almost hiding behind Sougo, Tamaki examined his surroundings. The lights had been dimmed to create a fitting atmosphere, and all around the corridor were different spooky decorations. A spider web over here, a scarecrow over there. And if that wasn’t enough already, the windows had been covered by light-tight black curtains.

“Mom and dad, you came!” Ouka jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. He rushed to his parents, jumped at Tamaki and grasped around his legs.

“Of course we did, right Tamaki-kun?” Sougo turned to Tamaki and smiled. Tamaki was unsure though if it was a genuine smile or one of Sougo’s _other_ smiles; the lighting made it hard to differentiate and that didn’t help improve Tamaki’s mood.

“Y-yes, of course, O-ou-chan.” he stuttered and patted his son’s head. Ouka was wearing a mummy costume. He explained them how his job was to wait at the entrance of the haunted house his class made and to instruct the visitors on how to safely get out of it again.

The two were standing in front of the entrance and Tamaki gulped nervously. But he wouldn’t turn back now. He had to show Ouka that he wasn’t scared of ghost. At least not that much. If he tried his best. Sometimes.

“Have fun!” Ouka smiled and waved his arms as his parents entered through the likewise light-tight black curtain that was hung in front of the door.

\- - -

Tamaki and Sougo exited the haunted house after a few minutes. Tamaki’s eyes were slightly red and he had his arms clutched around one of Sougo’s.

“How was it?” Ouka asked.

“It was really well done, I was impressed. Right Tamaki-kun?” Sougo smiled.

“…y-y-yes.” Tamaki stuttered.

“I heard a scream while you two were inside, did something happen?”

“Oh nothing much, but that one jump scare was really funny. Tamaki-kun almost jumped at m---“

“S-sou-chan!! Let’s check out the food stalls now! Come on!” Tamaki pulled at his sleeves.

“Alright alright.” Sougo chuckled. “Ouka, we’ll probably stay around the food stalls for the rest of the festival. Come over there once you’re ready to go home again, okay?”

“Yes mom, thank you!” he smiled. “And thank you for coming, dad, even though I know you’re not so good with this stuff. Love you!” Ouka hugged Tamaki’s legs once again. It seemed to have calmed him down somewhat as he picked Ouka up and hugged him tightly as well.

When they got to the food stalls, Tamaki calmed down even more and widened his eyes on the search for said haunted pudding. Pudding was pudding, no matter if it was haunted or not. And he really could need a snack after that horror.

Sougo went around and picked a snack from each stall; he wanted to try out all the spooky treats. Tamaki on the other hand just wanted some pudding. After looking around for a while, he finally found the food stall. A big black sign on top of it read in red, bloody letters “Haunted Ousama Pudding”.

“Ousama Pudding!!?” he exclaimed and rushed to the stall. The students on the other side of the stall startled at that tall full-grown man running towards them. Tamaki inspected the puddings on the table and widened his eyes in shock. For about one second.

“Oh Tamaki-kun, did you find the pudding?” Sougo asked, standing behind of Tamaki, various snacks in his arms.

“Yes, but, Sou-chan…”

“Hm?”

“These Ousama Puddings aren’t scary, he just has little vampire teeth and a cape.”

“Ohh, I see! That’s why they’re haunted.” Sougo chuckled.

“They’re kinda… cute.” Tamaki mumbled and a smile appeared on his face.

“S-sir, do you want a haunted pudding?” one of the students asked, still somewhat intimidated from before.

“No.” Tamaki shook his head and put on a serious expression. “I want twelve.”

 

 - - - - -

 

**\- Chimney and Chill -**

 

“Ehhh!? You’re staying over at Gaku’s and Tenn’s house!?” Momo asked through the phone. Setsumi had called home to tell them what had happened and that she and Raito would stay the night and babysit Yozora. “Okay! Have fun you two. Oh and bring me some of the candy back, okay? Love you too!” he said and hang up.

“Setsumi called?” Yuki asked.

“Yup, they had just started trick or treating, but when they got to Gaku and Tenn’s house, they wanted to go to the forest or something.” Momo laughed while he explained what his daughter had told him.

“They wanted to go to the forest at this hour? What for?”

“I dunno, didn’t ask.”

“Those two are so strange sometimes.” Yuki chuckled and took a sip from his champagne glass.

“As long as they’re having fun!” Momo laughed and took a sip from his with peach and apple sider filled champagne glass. “Were did we stop, Yuki?” he got closer to his face and looked him in the eye.

“Oh I think you know exactly where we stopped, Momo.” he answered almost inaudibly and stared back.

“Yuki?”

“Yes?”

Silence.

“It was your turn to roll the die.”

“Right, here we go.” Yuki said and pushed the button.

The two were sitting on their couch in front of the chimney. They were wearing comfy pajamas, were wrapped in fluffy blankets, enjoyed some glasses of champagne and cider and were playing the new Dario Party for the Snintendo Witch. They were playing each on their own console while sitting next to each other.

Yuki was arguably worse at the game than Momo. But he didn’t mind it since he knew Momo would go easy on him. Yuki’s forte lied in simulation games. ‘It’s like real life but you can just remain seated’ he’d always say.

It had been a while since they last did something _special_ for Halloween. They had tried out almost everything already anyways in all the years they spent together. So instead of coming up with something to do, they’d just do whatever they felt like. And this year, they felt like staying in their warm home, cuddle in front of the crackling fire of their chimney and relax and spend a nice, calm evening. They even deactivated the doorbell at the entrance gates to their estate, to make sure they wouldn’t be bothered.

“Oh no, I got on a Mowser Space.” Yuki exclaimed.

“Your luck in these games is really bad, huh?”

“Oh well…”

“But it’s okay Yuki.”

“Hm?”

“You’re still handsome, even if Mowser is beating you with his spiked hammer.”

“Fufu…” Yuki laughed. “I know.”

After they had finished their game – Momo won – they turned off their consoles and leaned back on the couch. Momo rested his head on Yuki’s shoulder and yawned deeply.

“Tired?”

“A bit.” he nodded. “Watching the fire always calms me down.”

“Understandable.”

“And reminds me of that one Halloween where we joined the secret witch ritual in the mountains.”

“That was a fun night. The big bonfire was very impressive, I didn’t know all those things could burn.”

“Yes. Although I still don’t know what exactly we were paying tribute too.”

“Me neither, actually. We only ended up there because someone of them mistook me for one of them.”

“We didn’t refuse though.”

“No we were curious about it after all.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you think they were real witches?”

“Hmm, it’s hard to say…”

“I wonder what they’re doing right now…” Yuki asked and the two became silent for a bit. “But the other Halloween incidents from other years were exciting as well. And felt less life threatening.”

“They did! Like that one time we carved pumpkins and made pumpkin pies.”

“You carved a portrait of me into your pumpkin.”

“Your pumpkin self was handsome too, Yuki.”

“Thank you.”

“And you carved a pumpkin into your pumpkin, right.”

“I did.”

“That was very avant-garde of you. You’re so cool.” Momo’s eyes started sparkling as he threw his arms around Yuki. “Then there was that other time were we got lost in the forest.”

“Momo, that only happened because you were sure to have seen a ghost. More than that, you insisted that the ghost looked exactly like me and you wanted to find out if I had a long lost and dead twin brother.”

“But he _really_ did look like you! I was so sure of it!”

“In the end we just walked into the forest without any source of lighting.”

“But luckily it was a full moon and the sky was clear as well, it was a piece of cake to find the way out again.”

“Now I want a piece of cake.” Yuki changed the subject. “Do we still have some left?”

“There should be one last piece in the kitchen, yes.”

“I don’t wanna stand up, it’s so comfortable right now.” he sighed.

“I’ll get it for you in a bit.”

“Thanks, I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuki.”

“But even after that you still didn’t let go of that lost and dead twin brother idea. You even dressed up as ‘my ghost’ and tried to prank me the next year.”

“I wasn’t trying to scare you! I just wanted to help you rediscover your lost memory of your lost and dead ghost twin brother.”

“It sure didn’t work.”

“Yeah, it didn’t.” Momo stopped for a second and then continued. “Oh but that one Halloween where we played Werewolves…”

“…inside a haunted house?”

“Yes!”

“That was a funny mix. I’m glad you and Ban had that idea for your show. It was a very nice evening with the guys from i7 and TRIGGER.”

“Although I think some of them were on the verge of tears a few times. Maybe we shouldn’t have added all those special light effects.”

“And adding the special sound effects the following year didn’t really help either.” Yuki closed his eyes.

“Mhm…”

As the two continued reminiscing about how they had spent all of their past Halloween nights, the fire in the chimney continued crackling. Why wouldn’t it, it was a digital chimney on their TV.

“Can you turn down the crackling a bit?” Yuki asked.

“Sure.” Momo grabbed the remote control and lowered the fire’s volume. “Do you want the cake now?” he asked and Yuki nodded. Momo stood up and hurried to the kitchen. He came back with the last piece of cake and some candy for himself. They observed their non-hazardous fire while eating their snacks. After they were done, they cuddled together even more and closed their eyes.

“However you celebrate Halloween, or even if you don’t, everything’s okay as long as you’re having fun. And this kind of Halloween is nice too, right Yuki?”

“Yes, we should definitely repeat.” Yuki yawned.

“Yuki?”

“Yes?”

“I’m tired.”

“Shall we go to sleep then?”

“Yes, but how about we just sleep like this on the couch?”

“Sounds like a… nice idea…”

“Ehehe…” Momo laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Yuki. He kissed him goodnight and made himself comfortable. “Good night, Yuki.”

“Good night, Momo.”

But before they fell asleep, they had one last thing to say to each other, so they said it at the same time, like they always did.

“Happy Halloween.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed these little stories and how everyone spent their Halloween. OvO
> 
> If you want, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> And I wish you a Happy Halloween as well, no matter how you decide to spend it.


End file.
